


救赎第一部1

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部1

第1章   
　　距离那场神魔大战已有一段时日，锦觅魂飞魄散，魔尊失踪，天界一派祥和。  
　　是的，祥和。比起花界的群龙无首，魔界的战乱纷纷，天界确实算得上祥和了。  
　　穗禾今日穿了一件水绿色的漩涡纹纱绣裙，裙摆轻轻拂过地上芳草。一阵风过，枝头花枝颤动，迷乱人眼。  
　　她禁不住想，若在花界，清风卷拂花瓣，落英缤纷，该是何等美景。但在天界，万花皆是流云所幻，便连折下一枝花朵也不能。  
　　淡金色的弧形入口，远远看去犹如一束柔和的火焰。串串紫藤花从顶上垂落，小小的花朵娇怯怯的绽放着。紫色和金色相互映衬，美不胜收。  
　　这是栖梧宫的花园入口，锦觅每次从别的宫殿回来，都要经过这个入口。  
　　穗禾茫然四顾，花影幢幢中，她仿佛又看到了那个高傲的天界战神。  
　　“你这个葡萄精，得意什么。”  
　　“你们这群莽荒小妖，是不是都这般男女不分，爱扯别人衣服啊。我便罢了，以后你可不许随便扯旁人的衣服。”  
　　花园犹在，宫殿尚存，但那个高傲又温柔的男子却已不在了。  
　　穗禾推开栖梧宫大门，天界是没有尘埃的，哪怕旧人散尽，无人打扫，栖梧宫中也依旧这般干净。  
　　但宫中的寂寞和孤独，却比尘埃更可怕。  
　　穗禾只站了一阵，便忍不住环抱着双臂坐了下来。  
　　她后悔了，当她看到锦觅将冰刃深深刺进旭凤心脏的那一刻，她就后悔了。  
　　她知道凤凰是不会死的，哪怕只剩一魂一魄，也能涅槃重生。  
　　但为何她寻遍三界，也寻不到凤凰的半点踪迹？  
　　失去了火凤的栖梧宫，比寒冰炼狱还冷。  
　　泪水流过脸颊，滴落下巴，坠落地面。  
　　她真傻，天帝怎会容许凤凰涅槃。  
　　难道此生不复相见？不，绝不能。  
　　她宁愿相信天帝对凤凰还残留着一丝手足之情，就算剔除仙骨消去仙籍成为一介凡人，也好过无声无息的消亡于三界之中啊！  
　　忽然门外飞来一只水鸟，她伸出手掌。水鸟便化作一道神识没入她脑海。  
　　“天帝仓促离宫，不知所踪。”  
　　润玉心思缜密无人能及，当日婚宴上的剧变仍让穗禾胆寒不已，到底是什么能让他猝然变色，仓促离宫？  
　　穗禾立刻化出真身，往璇玑宫急飞而去。  
　　而此时的润玉已站在了寒冰地牢深处。  
　　道道封印，重重禁制，只为一人。  
　　当年的天界战神，今日的魔界尊上——旭凤。  
　　旭凤双手被铁链拷住，双足被寒石钉住。  
　　如瀑长发直垂下来，掩去了半张脸孔。但纵然如此，也依然绝色。  
　　没有人能忘记这张脸。唇若涂朱，眉飞入鬓，尤其是那一双凤眼……眼角微微翘起，宛如凤凰展翼。  
　　人人都说锦觅是三界第一绝色，但在润玉心中，能配得上“绝色”二字的，从来就只有旭凤一人。  
　　真是妖孽。  
　　他暗暗咒骂，他该毁了这张脸，该让他在神魔大战中魂飞魄散。  
　　杀母之仇夺妻之恨，他不明白为何仍下不了手。  
　　“魔头。”他拉动铁链，因为倒钩刺入肌肤，殷红的鲜血顺着链条缓缓滴落。  
　　空气中开始弥漫出浓浓的血腥味。  
　　凤凰之血，哪怕堕入魔道，也依然散发着炙热的温度。  
　　“为何不杀我？”旭凤睁开眼。  
　　即便被折磨了这么久，这双眼睛也依旧这么美。  
　　润玉心头一阵恍惚，继而冷笑，“不杀你，当然是为了折辱你。”  
　　旭凤笑了，“不错，杀母之仇，你是该好好折磨我。”他的唇角微微翘起，三分笑七分嘲，让人恨之入骨，也爱之入骨。  
　　“我在你身上下了禁制，你死不了。”润玉念动口诀，剧痛之下旭凤忍不住挣动双手，将铁链扯得铮铮作响。  
　　“凤凰是死不了的。”润玉附在他耳边低语，“我就这样折磨你，一日复一日，一年复一年。”  
　　因为忍痛，旭凤将唇咬得鲜血淋漓。他低低的笑了，“润玉，你真可怜。”  
　　“你说什么？”润玉眼中闪过怒色。  
　　他是温润如玉的谦谦君子，他是喜怒不形于色的天帝，只有旭凤能让他轻易动怒。  
　　“你爱锦觅，锦觅却不爱你。你想得到父帝的重视，父帝却始终视你于无物。你费尽心机用尽手段，终于成了天帝。可是除了那个冷冰冰的宝座，你还有什么呢？”  
　　润玉狠狠扯住旭凤的发，逼他仰头看着自己。  
　　“你要跟我谈爱情？一个连自己心爱女人都保护不了人，也配跟我谈爱情？”  
润玉的声音在空荡荡的牢房中回响，“可怜的人是你，旭凤。你从没尝过权力的滋味，你不知道它是多么美好。万人之上，三界至尊。人人都服从于你，人人都匍匐在你的脚下，你让他们生就生，让他们死就死。”  
　　“是么？”旭凤甚至没有笑，他只是轻轻扯动唇角。  
　　但这个举动彻底激怒了润玉，他高高扬起了巴掌。  
　　旭凤抬起下巴，一脸傲然。  
　　他打不下去了，这副神情他看了几万年。  
　　当年旭凤牵着他的衣角，在他身后蹒跚学步。  
　　当年旭凤坐在他膝上，搂着他入睡。  
　　当旭凤成为天界战神，那把凤翎剑不仅保护了天界诸神，也将他纳入了羽翼之下。  
　　凤凰的羽翼，不仅是三界最美的风景，也是最坚固的屏障。  
　　“等会儿遇到了穷奇，我可腾不出手来保护你啊！”口中说着嫌弃的话，却在遇到穷奇的刹那，毅然决然的将它从自己面前引开。   
　　他这一巴掌怎忍心打下去？  
　　“天帝舍不得？”凤凰眯起眼眸，眸中隐隐跳动的金色火焰宛如他心头燃烧的妒火。  
　　嫉妒谁？  
　　锦觅还是旭凤？  
　　润玉挑起旭凤的下巴，“我忽然想到了一件事，一件很有趣的事。”  
　　旭凤凝视着他。  
　　他深深看进旭凤的眼眸，“天后说过，凤凰能怀孕生子。旭凤，我以天帝之名，允许你生下我的孩子。”  
　　


End file.
